1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Background Art
Printed circuit boards are used as transmission paths of electrical signals among circuit elements in batteries such as fuel cells or in electronic apparatuses such as hard disk drives. A resist layer having a given pattern is formed on a conductive layer on a base insulating layer in manufacture of the printed circuit board. In this state, an exposed region of the conductive layer is etched using an etching solution, so that a given conductor pattern is formed. After that, the resist layer is removed, and a cover insulating layer is then formed to cover the conductor pattern. In this manner, the printed circuit board having the desired conductor pattern can be manufactured by etching the conductor layer (see JP 2008-258482 A, for example).
It is preferable to optimally select a material used for the base insulating layer of the printed circuit board depending on uses of the printed circuit board. In conventional methods of manufacturing the printed circuit board, however, materials that can be used for the base insulating layer are limited to high chemical-resistant materials such as polyimide, which prevent the base insulating layer from being dissolved by the etching solution during the etching of the conductor layer.